The invention relates to an amusement ride which undulates in an up-and-down pattern to cause a carrier car in which an occupant rides to rise and fall vertically while traveling in a generally circular path.
Heretofore, numerous amusement rides have been provided for carrying an occupant in a circular path while undergoing vertical undulations. For example, the conventional carousel in which one sits on a horse travelling in a circular path while going up-and-down is commonly known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,168 discloses a mechanism for effecting the circular and up-and-down movement of this kind of ride. This patented device employs a three cam lobe on which rollers ride for raising and lowering the carrier upon which the occupant rides. This type of mechanism and ride is suitable for a single carrier unit such as a horse or swing seat wherein the carrier unit may be suspended from overhead. Overhead mechanisms also leave a large number of operating parts exposed some of which carry grease all of which detracts from the ride.
The prior mechanisms for imparting up-and-down motion to a carrier unit in which an occupant rides have not been improved upon in recent years and these prior mechanisms have tended to be rather complicated and susceptible to failure due to the large number of moving parts and complicated natures of the mechanisms.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a simplified mechanism and apparatus for raising and lowering an occupant carrier car travelling in a curved path in which the apparatus acts from underneath the carrier unit.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide simplified and reliable apparatus for raising and lowering an occupant carrier unit of an amusement ride which can carry multiple occupants.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for imparting a circular undulation motion to an amusement ride carrier unit which mounts beneath the carrier unit generally out of sight presenting an asthetically pleasing amusement ride.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism for imparting undulations to an amusement ride car unit carrying multiple occupants which supports and carries the car unit underneath yet which still permits the car unit to be carried close to the ground for young children.